Una buena complice: quiero nietos
by kararely
Summary: La historia de su noviasgo es de acuerdo a la peticion de Candy... no sabe si la ama o solo por no quedarse solo ya son 6 meses y la sriedad de sentir segura a la contra parte no es bueno... dos madres que quieren risas que seran capaz de hacer con este par de tontos ...Se acepta de todo


_**Con la alegría del día**_

_**Estoy viendo a los tontos de la familia**_

- A mi nadie me va casar se los dije y menos con esa caprichosa

- ¿Hijo de que estas hablando?… ¿estas muy alterado Archie?

- Padre esa caprichosa fue la ultima que me hiso ya no la soporto y me importan un garete los negocios

- Archivald Cornwall… modera tu lenguaje que no es la educación que se te ha dado

_**Más santurrones que iglesia a medio día**_

- Educación etiqueta ya estoy arto de tanta pompa

- Por dios escuchas a tu hijo

- Mujer no lo dijo a todos – suspira y ve a la tía – ¿usted sabe que es lo que sucede?

- La juerga de tu hijo de hace un mes en Florida fue descubierta por su novia.

- ¿Tía usted hablando de esa manera?... que juerga

_**O como pingüinos **_

_**Que no dormitan**_

- La despedida de soltero de Howard Ebert carajo

- ¿Y como supo usted?... ¿Tía su lenguaje?

_**Creen seguros sus amores**_

_**No suplican**_

_**No recitan**_

- Seré vieja más no tonta… Criar y educar a cuatro varones Terremoto y un torbellino… me da el derecho de hablar como me pegue en gana

- ¿Si tía… mas como se entero de la velada?...

- Por la misma manera que me entere del Can... can... En Alemania – la ve a ambos y este solo pasan saliva

- ¿Que hacemos?

- Piénsale hijo por el momento yo dormir – sube las escaleras a su habitación – _mañana temprano hablare con esa niña, y saber que esta pasando – _pensando se cambia y a dormir

_**Solo olvidan**_

_**Creen estar seguros de la vida**_

_**Como el sol que ilumina **_

En otra parte de la ciudad una joven esta a media sala de su casa armando un berrinche como jamás le había visto… todo el mundo despertó con tremenda rabieta.

- Por dios… ¿Qué pasa aquí por que tanto escandalo… quien?

- Ah. A… a. a… papá no quiere ir conmigo al jardín

- De que estas hablando hija… no entiendo…

- Ahí mamá ayúdame dile a papa… quiero ir a la verbena pero el no quiere ir…

- ¿Por que le dijiste a la nena que no la llevarías?

_**Como calienta y dormita**_

_**Quema tan seguro**_

_**Como es gratis no cobra ni recita**_

_**Así como las parejas **_

- Tengo sueño, y no se… ¿a que hora me dijiste de la verbena?... ¿cual verbena por dios?... Anny son las tres de la mañana no son horas para estar

- Ah. A… a. a… mamá ves papá no me entiende

- Ven hijita vamos yo te acompañare a la Verbena

_**Que no caminan**_

_**Palabras de aliento se necesitan**_

_**Corazones al viento se marchitan**_

- No… no yo quiero que me lleve Archie y no quiere.

- Papá

- Anny Bríther o te acomodas y te vas a dormir… o aquí mismo – tardo mas el padre en hablar que Anny subir corriendo las escaleras

- ¿Te atreverías a pegarle a nuestra pequeña?

_**Palabras faltan y amores mueren**_

- Por favor amor vamos a dormir tu sabes que si la dejamos nos amanecemos ya nos paso hace tres años lo recuerdas y son pocas las ocasiones en las cuales nos la hace

- Seria conveniente saber que fue lo que sucedió no.

- Mañana lo averiguaremos

Por esa noche era mejor descansar el día siguiente seria lo mas difícil ya que los berrinches de los jóvenes lo que menos se esperaban a pocos días de la fiesta de compromiso… serian cerca de las 6 de la mañana cuando un joven de cabellos careces y ojos azules entraba en casa con los zapatos en una mano y un traje en la otra toda oscuridad no se escuchaba nada hasta que

-¿Valla y yo pensé ser a la única que le gustaba madrugar hijo?

- Por supuesto tía ya iba para hablarle y montar a caballo me acompaña

- desde luego hijo vamos mas tendrás que acomodar mi carreta ya que no deseo despertar a los pobres mozos

- ¿Por qué pobres tía?

- ¿No te has dado cuenta hijo?

- ¿De que tía?

- ¿en el ultimo mes en la madrugada llega si no es Florence es Live?

- Como que llegan

- Si hijo llegan en la madrugada y los muchachos se tienes que levantar a atenderles…

_**Los tontos que creen tan seguras su suerte**_

_**Que dejan su luz en verde**_

- Hay tía si están muy cansados

- Ya le alisto la Calesa para el paseo ooooohm – Bosteza y la tía le observa

– ¿tienes sueño hijo?

-Si tía tengo algo de sueño… ¿se podría le?

- Hay si hijo quiero ir a misa en 20 minutos empieza date prisa con la Calesa para llegar a tiempo yo voy por mi chal – sale el joven de la sala

- Doroty entonces si llego

- Si mi lady tomaron los dos mas lo que aqueja al joven son las desveladas

- Manda esta carta a los Bríther al señor y su esposa y gracias por el chal vamos – sale siguiendo el mismo camino del joven - que no se te pase

_**Sin darse cuenta la pierden**_

_**Arpías del mundo esas mujeres**_

_**Cuervos de noche **_

- No…lady

- Hay hijo creí que echaría raíces nos vamos

-Si tía

Salen de la casa directo a misa en las ocasiones que estuvieron sentados la tía le dio dos pellizco ARCHIE se sobaba el brazo y solo la veía de reojo hasta que finalizo el servicio, al salir de la Iglesia salió con rumbo para tomar el Faetón y llevarla a casa mas no fue así la tía lo llevo a un café desayuno y el igual hasta que se hicieron las diez.

-hijo es hora de que vallas a la Oficina sete hizo tarde te he retrasado

-No tía deje la acompaño y me doy un baño

-No lo hiciste temprano?

-Este si… deja el acompaño a casa

-Esta bien – el joven suspira a punto de subir cuando – hijo

-Si tía…

_**Dormidos en su laureles**_

_**Creyendo seguro el coche**_

-No es ese George?

-Seguro Albert lo envió a un mandado – lo ve de lejos y ve como busca a algo alguien – se acerca

-Hay que ver que sucede algo hijo – lo esperan

-Joven Archie que bueno que lo veo hay unos documentos a entregar en las oficinas de los Rosstenht… y como

-Ya entendí George… acompañe ala tía Abuela a Casa por favor – asiente y se retira

Ya de camino a la mansión se ven mutuamente como si quisiera una al otro preguntar que esta pasando

-Sra. Yo solo cumplo ordenes mas la visita a esa casa le traerá problemas al joven con su prometida.

-No mas si se entera que todo este mes a estado llegando a las tres de la mañana y los caporales se turnan para esperarlo o de plano llega solo a las 8 en punto a bañarse para salir corriendo a la oficina - George solo pasa saliva – seré vieja mas aun no ha nacido el sobrino que me haga…

_**Se los roban y mientras juegan al garete**_

_**Solo se hacen tontos y dejan a las mujeres**_

-Mi lady

-Quiero nietos como va lo otro de Candice?

-Aun estoy investigando Miladi

-Por lo pronto concentración en este par

-Si… - llegan a la casa ella baja y el regresa ala oficina

Mientras Archie se presenta en la casa con los documentos en mano toca abren la puerta pasa y de lejos una jovencita de no mas de 16 años lo ve dejándose venir, se da cuenta al tenerla a dos pasos y solo pasa saliva

-Desea tomar asiento joven Cornwall?... mi padre tardara un rato

-No gracias – la jovencita al momento se le cuelga del brazo mientras el parado tan firme y ruborizado con un temor

++++TOC . TOC . TOC

_**Las creen tan seguras que son infieles **_

_**En ancianas de la familia**_

_**Y las pierden como las tías en sus laureles **_

_**Tontos seguros,**_

-No que no sea? – piensa Archie

-Le sucede algo Sr.

_**como lo amores infieles**_

_**Nada es seguro en esta vida si te duermes en tus laureles**_

_**Mientras hay luz verde**_

_**Nada conquista más a una dama**_

-Srta.… yo estoy

-ARCHIVALDO CORWELL QUE HACES AQUÍ?

-Vine a unas firmas – mientras la chica sigue colgada de su brazo – Srta. Rosstenht le presento a mi prometida

-Hay a un no se casan no es así?... todavía – se da el sacón haciendo caer a la dama de puras – hay me dolió deme

-Amor nos vamos

-Las firmas

_**Que las palabras de poesía**_

_**Anqué parezca una simple cursilería**_

_**Diría la madrina de la tía de la vecina**_

-AMORCITO NOS VAMOS QUIERO – traga saliva Archie … Anny le quieta los documentos de camino a la puerta se topa al mayordomo – entregue esto al Sr. Rosstenht y si hay una duda le esperan en las Oficinas Andrew – solo asiente y se retiran

En silencio suben al carruaje el intenta mas ella no le permite nada lo deja en la oficina y se retira… en otro lugar dos damas planean detalles

-Yo quiero ser abuela ya me urge?

_**Que ton el que no versa**_

_**Como tonto el que no canta**_

_**Mientras las nanas se cansan **_

-Lo se mas es bueno tener paciencia

-Recuerda – ambas asienten

Flas… Back*****************************************************************

_Una pareja discutía en los patios de la mansión Bríther ambos se reclamaban el desapego de uno del otro _

_-Tu a mi no me quieres _

_-Te amo mas no estaré todo el día pegado a tus faldas como si fuera tu nana_

_-Me estas diciendo malcriada_

_-No solo que _

_**Y los gansos no avanzan **_

_**Los coyotes caminan**_

_**Con piel de oveja avecinan**_

_-Que dime…_

_-Que de la nada lloras todo lo quieres… no me dices nada no me reclamas nada _

_-Que te gustaría… tu tampoco lo haces…_

-_no creo que deba_

_-por que _

_-Tu madre siempre esta rondando como cuervo_

_-A mi madre no la insultes_

_-Es la verdad tu madre_

_-Cállate a ella no la insultes y si ha esas vamos_

_-Tu tía parece zopilote rondando _

_-Anny eso si no te lo permito_

_-Tú a mi no_

_**Conquistando en cristiano e italiano **_

_** A la bellezas que iluminan **_

_**Mientras los pingüinos en su laureles**_

_-Esta tarde no saldremos te daré una lección y hoy no salimos… espero analices_

_-Analiza tu madre y vete_

_- Tu madre ira esta tarde a casa de la tía a tomar el te espero_

_-Si te preocupa que arme una escena te equivocas no soy de las que arman escándalos me quedare en casa mi madre ira sola_

_Ambas mujeres escuchaban… los jóvenes se alejan de la ventana _

_-Que piensa Lady?_

_-Lleve a su hija a la mansión que yo sin descendencia no me quedo_

_Esa misma tarde sin que la pareja lo sospechara fueron puestos a prueba _

_Mansión Andrew_

_-Bienvenidas_

_-Hija saluda _

_-Buenas tardes – Anny saludo mientras que su mirada busca a su prometido de manera discreta_

_-Mi lady ha llegado un paquete para el Joven y una carta…_

_-Déjalo en la mesita de estar _

_**Dejan luz verde **_

_**Pobre tonto el seguro**_

_Después de aproximadamente 10 minutos Anny pidió permiso para ir a tocador fue aceptada de regreso entra a la sala toma la carta que al olerla olía a perfume barato imitación de Jicky de Guerlain (1) revuelto con la colonia de el_

_Chic cariño te mando tu traje que dejaste olvidado y agradeciendo las esplendidas noches en las cuales con tu sabiduría de buen hombre meas has hecho conocer las delicias mmm de la vida en los pocos mementos que te deja en paz la sosa de tu prometida hueles mi delicia mesclada con la tuya mmm._

_Te espero como todas las noches_

_Tu honny_

_La chica toma la carta la arruga y viene entrando una de las mucamas_

_-Sofía _

_-Si Srta. Bríther _

_-Las ropas de esa caja están sucias puedes lavarlas por favor son de mi prometido – la chica asiente – y carta que le llegue me la haces llegar a mi_

_**Pobre tonta la inocente**_

_-Srta. Yo no puedo hacer eso_

_-Por que va…_

_-Haces lo que te digo o madama Elroy se entera que en ves de acompañar a Candy y esperarla en el hospital hasta que termine su turno te vas a mi casa a_

_-Este bien ya entendí_

_Algo similar sucedía en la casa de los Bríther entra Archie preguntando por Anny _

_+++TOC.. CTOC…_

_-Si que desea?_

_-Un arreglo para Srta. – Archie se acerca y las toma en lugar del sirviente y una carta_

_-Gracias puede retirarse – le da propina_

_-Joven permita que las ponga_

_-Llega otro ramo de Flores para Anny lo recibes y lo tiras y las cartas me las envías – iba replicar el sirviente – has los que te ordeno o le diré a la tía que cambien de acompañante de Candy tu decides Octavio – solo asiente… se retira en la comodidad de sus casa_

_**No te duermas en tus oropeles **_

_Mi amada An_

_Tu mi bella amada con labios de carmín y piel de seda al sentirla cada vez que mi labios se posan en tus manos tan pequeñas y delicadas como pétalos de rosa floreciente…_

_O mi mas grande temor el perderte estos verso de eterno enamorado deseo que me digas que si me estas amando como mi corazón clama en cada palpitar de mis latidos… o flor de Inocencia que te adornada mi bien amada_

_No lastimes mas a este corazón que muere por ti _

_Te ruego encaradamente aceptes mis flores como cada tarde lo haces desde la primera vez que te vi…_

_Se que adoras que te diga te amo te quiero y me gustas… se que amas las sonrisas y hermosos cumplidos espero tu respuesta mi amada Annyta… y Amo cuando te los digo al pie de tu ventana divididos por una reja_

_Atte. Baldo_

_Te veré esta noche_

Fin de Flas back****************************************************

La última carta que recibiera fue el colmo para ambos

Carta Anny lee Archie

_Ho mi bella bien amada me atrevo a decirte que la próxima semana me presentare ante tus padres y pediré tu mano en matrimonio ya no deseo vivir sin amada mía con el corazón en la mano te lo digo nos casaremos ya estoy en los arreglos para formalizar nuestra relación… ya no soporto a ese petimetre venido a menos tu serás mi mujer hasta el final de la vida mi bien amada Annyta_

_Esta noche en la velada que tendrá acabo la Familia Andrew escapa de tu prometido y te veré en el jardín para confesarte mi amor y me des el si y después hablar con tu familia_

_Baldo_

Carta Archie lee Anny

_Ho mi Chic_

_Vida destinada a mi leer tus cartas y tus platicas a media noche me hacen un bien inalcanzable como no tienes idea tus palabras melodiosas de tu voz hacen que desee despertar cada mañana a tu lado no me importa que digan lo que quieran yo te amo y te hare mi esposa mañana por la tarde arréglate que tengo una licencia para casarnos de inmediato._

_Hasta entonces_

_Honny_

-_** O te**__**darán donde mas te duele**_

-Octavio/ Sofía has visto a es(EA) con A/A – los sirvientes solo asienten – lo puedes identificar niegan – respóndeme – un intento – ya se será mejor tomar cartas en el asunto te puedes retirar – salen de las habitaciones y recuerdan al mismo tiempo a las damas Bríther y Andrew – _si les preguntan como es el trato con determinada persona ustedes que de absoluto respeto y que no han fallado entendido – solo asienten._

Esa misma noche dos damas que han organizado un pequeña reunión para festejar la llegada de los Cornwall (si como no) ambos jóvenes no se pierden de vista y cada hombre que se acerca mutuamente se vigilan…

-No sacaras a bailar a tu novia hijo

-He si tía cree que se prudente

-Vamos hijo hazlo o te la robaran – Anny se levanta con camino a los jardines al ver esto nuestro amigo – Amor espera a donde vas

-A tomar el fresco por que?

-Ven vamos a bailar – ella rechaza la mano y trata de seguir su camino – le pone la mano en la cintura la jala y la besa – la suelta y con voz de grito – SRAS. Y SRES. TENGO EL PLACER DE INFORMARLES QUE ESTA NOCHE APROVECHANDO LA LLEGADA DE MIS PADRES ME COMPROMETO CON LA MUJER MAS BELLA DEL MUNDO A LA CUAL AMO DESDE NIÑO Y ESTOY ORGULLOSO DE MI PROMETIDA ANNY BRITHER – a punto de protestar la chica la toma de la cintura y la besa nuevamente uno mas largo todos aplauden mas pare ellos no existe nadie mas

Ambas mujeres a la distancia aplauden y

-Se tardaron

-No mucho los mas difíciles serán aquellos son muy tercos

- Ya veremos

Dos rubios a la distancia veían a una pareja de rubios que se acompañaban y aplaudían sin saber lo que les esperaba

_**En el orgullo por perder **_

Días después una pareja de jóvenes paseaba en Faetón felices sin saber como llegar aun punto y sin mas dejaron de besarse y

-Quien es Baldo?

-Quien es An?

Se miran uno levanta la mano

-Archie recibiste cartas dirigidas a mi – el asiente y antes de que pregunte – igual yo. Ya sabremos – pasan saliva

Meses después una pareja afuera des las habitaciones de una Rubia que se niega a casarse y desea que su rescatador como siempre llegue a salvarla

La Anciana sale de la habitación y es vista por Anny y Archie que la miran con odio… hace una seña de que guarden silencio y la sigan van a una habitación apartada y entran

-Tía pensé que había cambiado pero usted

-Mide tus palabras esa niña es capaza de escaparse y eso no lo permitiré y tu hija no me veas así.

_**Al amor de tus placeres **_

_**Por dormite en tus laureles**_

-Con lo único que mas le importa el Hogar donde creció lose – intentan hablar – es lo único que les diré y si acabo como unas vez escuche en el rodeo que participo Anthony "NO ES LO MISMO VER LOS TOROS DESDE LA BARRERA QUE ESTAR EN EL RUEDO", para mi es mejor desde el ruedo si dejo que siga a su ritmo jamás conoceré a mis bisnietos – los dejo con la boca abierta abre la puerta – y no intervengan que si mal no recuerdo ustedes no fueron tan tercos como esos dos – suspira – con ustedes solo dos semanas o un mes ya no recuerdo buena tarde hijos

_(1)De aquí saque el nombre del perfume www . cecilgoitia . com . ar / perfumes2 .htm_

_Espero les guste y como alguien me dijo que le encantaría saber como la pasaron ARCHIE y ANNY aquí esta_

_Todo es de mi loca cabecita se los dejo y lamento la confusión y el haber subido mal el archivo espero lo disfruten_


End file.
